Reasons To Join
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: Kid Flash and Jinx have a little chat in the empty HIVE lair - and this time, Jinx wants a turn at trying to convert Kid. Well, using the 'reasons to join the dark side' stuff she'd found online. Flinx Fluff.


_**Reasons to Join**_

**So, I figured I'd do a nice little Flinx. Plus, I can't imagine it only took one visit for Kid to convert her – which led to the idea that somehow Jinx would try and convert him, even just jokingly. Which then led to the idea of using the 'reasons to join the dark side' thing.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Teen Titans, as much as I'd like to.**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Jinx folded her arms and glared at the speedster.

"What? Can't I just have a little visit?" Kid Flash teased her.

"How did you even get in here? Gizmo added up the security."

"If I told you that, I wouldn't be able to get in any more."

"That's the point."

Kid Flash pouted theatrically and clutched at his heart. "You wound me."

Jinx smirked. "Good."

"So," The Fastest Boy Alive said, growing a tad more serious but still having a smile. "You ready for me to try and convince you to join the light side again?"

Jinx groaned. "Get out of here before I start trying to _hex_ you, Kid."

"Nup." Kid Flash shrugged. "Where are your team-mates, anyway? I saw them leave but…"

"You watch the outside of my house – waiting for my friends to leave so I'm alone?"

"Or if you leave by yourself." Kid Flash shrugged.

Jinx cocked her head to the side, still with her arms crossed. "That's seriously creepy."

Kid Flash paused. "Actually, you may have a bit of a point there." He admitted. "So, anyhow, can I begin my speech?"

"No."

"Come on Jinx, it's a really really good one this time!"

"You are not giving me another lecture on joining the Titans."

"Jinx, I'm pretty sure if you really wanted me gone you'd have hexed me by now."

"I'm just waiting until I trample you in this argument before kicking you when you're down."

"Ouch. So, can I give you my speech now?"

Jinx glowered – and then she remembered something she'd read online. A crafty look entered her purple cat eyes. "No. This time I'm going to try and change _you_ to this side."

She knew she didn't have a chance to turn him, but she wasn't actually planning on it.

Kid Flash stared at her, blinking for a second. "Wait, what?"

"What? It's okay for you to try and convince me to leave my entire life behind and rewrite all my values, but I'm not allowed to do it?"

"Well… I don't secretly know that I'm better than this, I don't have more potential than this and…"

"Hypocrite." Jinx glowered, trying not to let her amusement show.

Kid Flash paused. "Okay. You know what? Go ahead. Try and change me to the dark side."

Jinx blinked. "Really?"

"Sure. Give it your best shot."

"Alright then." Jinx paused, trying to keep a straight face.

"One. The dark side has cookies."

Kid Flash started in surprise and then gave a laugh. "So does the light side. In fact we have _better _cookies. And unlike you, we promise to share them!"

"Two." Jinx tried to keep a straight face. "You can meet the recruitment bunny."

"If you join the Titans, you can meet _our _recruitment… uh… kitty. You can meet Fluffy the adorable recruitment kitty!"

"You have a recruitment kitty?"

"You have a recruitment bunny?"

"Fair enough. Three. The goodies aren't allowed to wear awesome capes that cover your entire body."

"Have you met Raven? Or Robin, for that matter?" Kid Flash folded his arms and grinned. "'Sides, you don't wear a cape."

"I never said we _have _to, I just said we have the _choice_ to."

"And so do we. Next."

Jinx shrugged, conceding the point. "Four. You get an awesome evil laugh. Try it – _mwahahahaha!_"

"That something they taught you at villain academy?"

"Actually, yes, it was. Try it. _Mwahahaha!_"

Kid Flash grinned. "Personally, I've always been of the opinion that any villain who actually laughs like that is either insane, clichéd or pathetic."

"Actually, me too, but you good-guys don't get an awesome laugh."

"We do get cheesy puns, though."

"Touché. So anyway, try it. It's still fun, clichéd or not."

"Uh, okay. _Mwahahahaha! _Hey that is pretty fun."

"Told you." Jinx grinned. "Reason five – you get to walk out of the shadows mysteriously and freak out the good-guys."

"So, I'm guessing you've never heard of _Batman_? Cause he's kinda the ultimate on that, only he freaks out the bad guys."

"He still freaks out the good-guys as well, from what I've heard."

"True. So does Robin, actually, although I'm pretty sure he does it on purpose more than anything else, and not so much anymore. Actually, for that subject Raven comes up like that too."

"I guess."

"So, reason six?"

"Reason six is one word – underlings. Seriously, if you move up the levels high enough you can get people to do whatever you're too lazy to do."

"What did you do, memorise the whole list?"

"Yep. And anyway, how many high-up heroes have underlings?"

"How many high-up villains are there at all?"

"Quite a few. Haven't you heard of, you know, _The Brotherhood_? They're just the guys after you Titans at the moment."

"Yeah. I'll admit there's a fair few. But what's the ratio between high-up heroes and petty-criminals with powers?" Kid Flash folded his arms.

Jinx had to admit he had a point. Moving up in the villain hierarchy wasn't easy. You had to make a reputation and that was hard with so many others jostling for their own.

"Reason seven – money. Haven't you ever noticed how we're normally so much richer than the good guys?"

"You know that we're not exactly poor though." Kid Flash pointed out.

He glanced around the lair. Despite being messy, it was reasonably high-tech, probably because of Gizmo. "How do you pay for all this stuff, anyway?" He asked.

Jinx laughed. "Repeat that question back to yourself, and consider the implications of the word _thief_, Kid Moron."

"Okay, dumb question. But hey, I'm kinda used to asking them by now. And from what you have to deal with day in and day out, I'm sure that you're used to them too."

"Kid? I swear we agreed that this time _I'd _get to try and convert _you_ without you jumping in about my team-mates."

"No, I just said that you can try to convert me. Never said I would stop trying to convert _you_."

"Can you put it on pause for ten minutes?"

"Doubt it."

"You're infuriating."

"Yep!"

"Reason eight…" Jinx sighed, trying to sound calm. She gave a smirk. "World domination."

"…Seriously Jinx? When was the last time someone managed to rule the world without some _pesky_ little hero like me jumping in to save the day?"

"Never, which just means I have the chance to be the first."

"You're smarter than that. Jinx, both of us know that no-one's going to take over the world any time soon. And if you want to, you'll have to take out _every single hero _in the _world_ first."

"That's what the Brotherhood's doing, isn't it?"

"What do you reckon their chances are of succeeding?"

Jinx shrugged.

Kid Flash took that for an admittance of 'slim-to-none' – which was a correct assumption – and smiled. "So, got any more reasons?"

"Yeah. The last reason, reason nine – being a villain is _fun_."

"_This _is fun?" Kid Flash gestured around the lair. "Stealing shiny stuff, hoping you don't get caught by heroes and then having to put up with your team-mates day in and day out – that's your idea of a good time?"

Jinx flinched. "This is just a temporary situation." She said coolly.

"And guess what? Being a hero is fun too! You don't have to worry about your conscious tearing at you – because it _isn't_. You get gorgeous girls running up to you begging for an autograph-"

"That's something high on _my _priority list." Jinx drawled.

"I'm positive you'd get plenty of guys after you too if they weren't terrified that you'd blow them to smithereens." Kid Flash shrugged. Honestly he was hoping that that _wouldn't_ happen, but it wouldn't hurt to tell her about the possibility.

"Okay, _that _sounds appealing." Jinx gave him a cross between a smirk and a smile. "What else?"

"Well, you can beat up the bad-guys."

"And we can beat up the good guys."

"Good guys don't stab each other in the back. Even if you've never met them before, a hero will always be willing to help another hero."

"Haven't you ever heard of honour among thieves?"

"Sure. It just doesn't really seem to apply to your team-mates. I mean, _you _I can't see just back-stabbing them for the fun of it but can you really say the same for your so-called friends?"

"Yeah. See-More wouldn't…" Jinx hesitated.

Kid Flash gave her a tender smile. "Sure. Maybe. But I can say with absolute guarantee that any single Titan would have my back in a fight without asking what was in it for them. _Every – single – Titan_. Can you say the same for every member of your old school?"

"Both Cyborg and Bumblebeewere members of my old school."

"I rest my case." Kid Flash folded his arms and grinned triumphantly at her. "Anyway, Jinx-"

"It's that scum-scuzzler Kid Flash!" Gizmo shouted.

The two arguing meta-humans looked up to see the rest of the HIVE 5 in the doorway, staring at them.

Gizmo's robotic legs exploded from his back-pack. Billy Numerous multiplied himself. Kyd Wykkyd suddenly appeared behind Kid Flash.

"Guess I'd better go." Kid Flash shrugged, unconcerned. "But Jinx – remember what I said."

Jinx smirked and raised a hand to shoot out a hex.

Kid Flash was gone before the pink energy had left her hand. They all saw the yellow and red blur shoot out the door, slamming it behind him.

"How did the skuts-slugger even get in?" Gizmo shouted in anger, his robotic legs shrinking back into his backpack.

Jinx shrugged, trying not to smile.

"What did he want, Jinx?" See-More asked her.

"Oh, I just told him a couple of things I read on the internet…" Jinx said lightly, before turning around and walking off.

"What?" A Billy Numerous blinked. "Do you understand what that was about Billy?"

"No, I don't Billy. How 'bout you Billy?"

"Not a clue Billy." A third glanced around.

"Knock it off already!" Gizmo shouted.

Jinx sighed and slammed the door to her room shut.

She'd pretty much managed to fix her room since that speedster had destroyed it. Okay, she was technically the one firing hexes but it was still his fault.

Jinx slumped on her bed.

A red and yellow blur raced in and out.

Jinx jumped up again and looked around the room, expecting to see a rose somewhere.

Instead, there was a plate of cookies. A little note was stuck to the first one, the now familiar handwriting saying _told ya we had cookies!_

Jinx laughed. She couldn't help it.

The sorceress reached forwards and picked one up. She took a bite.

_Well, what do you know? The light side really _**do**_ have better cookies._


End file.
